1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of human factors engineering and more particularly to a performance monitoring and feedback system using telematics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of individuals have physical or mental conditions that can compromise their ability to operate vehicles such as heavy equipment, cars, trucks, motorcycles, etc. These conditions can impair performance in a predictable, recurring manner or it can do so unpredictably. Although a condition can be chronic in nature such as Attention Deficit Disorder, Alzheimer's Disease, and Diabetes, it can also be temporary such as Influenza, fatigue, or other debilitation. Although certain conditions can make it illegal to drive a car, for example, it is still legal (even if unadvisable) to drive with potentially debilitating conditions.
The risk posed to other drivers by those with potentially debilitating conditions is enormous. However unadvisable operating a motor vehicle may be for those with debilitating conditions, it is simply not practical to refuse all persons with potentially debilitating conditions the privilege of operating a motor vehicle. It is therefore desirable to have a system and method which monitors the driver's ability to operate the vehicle and can assist the driver to take corrective action when unsafe or potentially unsafe vehicle operation is detected.
Often, those with debilitating conditions exhibit symptoms of the condition prior to or during an episode. For example, persons with Alzheimer's Disease may forget what certain road signs mean, while persons with Attention Deficit Disorder may forget the directions to their destination. It is desirable to have a system and method which is able to detect the manifestation of symptoms of the debilitating condition and assist the driver with the operation of the vehicle.
Some drivers use implanted devices such as pace makers. These devices can include sensors for detecting life threatening situations for the patient drivers. Such situations could be detection of a heart attack for prior heart attack victims, loss of control due to medical conditions such as diabetes, epilepsy, etc. These conditions present a serious risk for driving. It is desirable to have a method and system which makes use of the telemetry data provided by the implanted sensors to minimize if not eliminate the hazardous driving conditions which can result from occurrence of a life threatening medical situation.